Double Trouble
by B-Wolf
Summary: One night, Nikki Wolfe is woken by a strange guy throwing rocks at her window. She finds out he's Percy Jackson, and the two head off to Camp HalfBlood, where Nikki must go on a quest with Percy to save Thalia, in a place who knows how dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Get a (Very) Early Wake-up Call**

All right, first things first.

My name is Nikki Wolfe. I'm fifteen, love the guitar, and I live in the old City of Coffee, the world-famous Seattle. Stop whining. Except for the fact that our football team made it to the Super Bowl and hosted the World's Fair one year, it's not the best. I mean, having two-thirds of the year be rain, and the other third hot as heck is okay, but it could be, well…better. We're way out in the West, so all the online stuff I play is Eastern Time, and sometimes we get stuff after New York and the East Coast does. But still, living in the Evergreen State is pretty fun.

Like that fateful night. It was Friday night, and a rerun of my all-time favorite show was on, America's Funniest Home Videos. After the show, I was going to head upstairs, read some of my new book, The Lightning Thief, and go to bed. It all went according to plan, until about midnight, when I heard a solitary rock hit my bedroom window (it's a huge window, so even if you were as lousy a shot as I was, you could easily hit it).

"What _now_?" I grumbled. I rolled over, sidestepped the stuff right by my bed (there's this little hidden area right between the wall and my bed, perfect for shoving stuff in) and went to my gargantuan window. I opened the blinds to see a person standing on the sidewalk, a rock in his hand. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, I got a better look at him.

He seemed about thirteen, and had black hair, a bright shirt that could be any shade of red or orange, and jeans. He was about to chuck the rock at my window when he saw me standing there. I couldn't hear him, but reading his lips gave me the idea that he wanted me to come down.

All right, call me stupid for going outside in the middle of the night with some strange dude, but I was at least a few years older that him, and I could bet I was a lot faster. So I pulled on some clothes, snuck down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Come on!" the guy whispered once I was within range. I stood, folded my arms, and gave him my best I-don't-think-so look.

"Okay, I have no clue who you are, waking a girl up in the middle of the night, but I have something to say to—" I broke off when I saw his shirt. It was a bright orange, as I had guessed, but the lettering on the front sent shivers down my spine.

Camp Half-Blood.

"No…way," I gasped. He must've noticed my look, because he smiled.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said. "And you are?"

Seeing as this was the dude from my newest book, it was like I knew him personally. "You're—you're—" I couldn't finish my sentence. "_The _Percy Jackson? The one who returned Zeus's lightning bolt and everything? I'm, like, reading the book, and like, wow, like…" I stopped, aware that I was babbling on too much. But, I mean, come on! What are the chances of meeting a character from a fiction book? One in a gazillion, that's what.

"Listen, we've got to get out of here. You're lucky that you're older than me and you haven't been found yet," Percy said. "I can learn your name later. Get your stuff and let's get out of here." I nodded and raced back inside, grabbing some extra clothes, a few little animal models, a couple of books, including The Lightning Thief, and my guitar (I couldn't leave it behind). When I came back out, Percy raised an eyebrow at my collection, but he showed me inside a van that I hadn't noticed before.

"Get in. We're heading to the safety of camp." I crawled in after him, struggling to fit my bag inside and looking at the weird guy in front with a bunch of eyes all over him.

"Where's that?" I asked, my memory of the story wiped out for a second.

He grinned. "Don't you remember? New York!"

**Author's Note: **Yay! First chapter of my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Please Read and Review, and if I need to change something or whatever, feel free to say so. Chapter 2 will be coming as soon as I have the time, so you'll have to wait. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Nikki Wolfe and her items, except for the Lightning Thief book. Everything else is Rick Riordan's.

**Chapter 2: I Bite A Dog From Hell**

As soon as we got out of my neighborhood, I almost exploded. There were a lot of emotions and thoughts running through my head: angry that he'd woken me up (a girl needs her beauty sleep), puzzlement at why he was here, and fear about being in a van with a kid that I only knew from a book and a man that had, like, a thousand eyes. For all I knew, he could be some crazed lunatic that dressed in a fake Camp Half-Blood tee shirt that pretended to be Percy Jackson, luring kids to their doom. Yes, I'm obsessed with that stuff. The first few miles, I grilled this Mr. Jackson.

"Okay, first question. Why the—"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Percy managed stopped me from babbling on. "First, what's your name?"

"Nikki. Nikki Wolfe. I—"

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

I huffed. Fine. I'd do it this jerk's way. "All right. I'm fifteen and in ninth grade. I live in Seattle, Washington with my mom and dad and a silly Golden named Riley. I play the guitar, I love to read," I held up one of my books, "and I'm an honors student. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I kinda got the impression that you weren't dyslexic, like most of us."

"No, duh. I—" Hold on. Did he just say _like the rest of us_? "There's more of you?"

He gave me a puzzled expression. "You're reading The Lightning Thief. I'm in it. There's a bunch of other kids in there, too. Therefore, there has to be others like me. Now, go ahead with your question."

"Okay. Where the heck are you taking me, who are both of you, and what's going on?"

"I would think that you'd figure it out already," Percy replied. He ticked off reasons on his fingers. "One, I'm wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt. Two, who else has eyes all over him?" He pointed and I finally recognized Argus from the book's descriptions.

"Three, what other kid has this?" He took out a pen; just your regular everyday ballpoint pen that you'd use for cursive handwriting practice, or important documents, or whatever. I remembered it from the book (finally, something I remembered) and leaned back as he uncapped it, and it grew into a long shimmering bronze sword.

"Riptide," I said. Percy smirked, amused that that was the first thing I'd remembered and that he was the wiser of the situation, while I was older. "Okay, fine, I believe you. But why are we taking a van to New York? Couldn't we, like, take a plane or something to get there faster? It's gonna take _forever_."

"Duh, no. I'm Poseidon's son. Zeus would blast me out of the air if I entered his domain. Plus, don't you remember how me, Annabeth and Grover made it from New York to Los Angeles and back in ten days?" What he said reminded me of that movie, Around The World In 80 Days, but I kept my mouth shut. "That time, we were walking. We're in a van. How long could it take?"

As I was about to find out, a bit longer than expected.

As soon as we could see each other clearly without flashlights, we stopped at the nearest fast-food joint, and got food to go. The van was just going through the sweeping hills of Eastern Washington, rocking along to some country singer on the radio, when I looked out the window and saw something black. Something black, dark, and very scary.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just saw a hellhound."

"WHAT??"

I had been a bit reluctant to say _hellhound_, seeing as it had the word _hell_ in it, but since it was a name I still said it.

"I'm serious. It was this big black dog, and I know that there's no sheep or sheepdogs up here. And this thing was drooling and staring at us." Percy looked at me with a you're-sure look. "I really saw it!"

He uncapped Riptide. "Can it get us from in here?" I asked.

"I don't think so."

_Boom!_

We screamed as a big black shape hit the side of the van. It leaped on top of it, its weight making the roof sag.

"Don't get out!" Percy yelled. "If you do, it'll get you!"

I thought differently, though. As I did so, the roof sagged a bit more. The hellhound was trying to crush us. I had to act fast.

In the book, the hellhound that attacked Percy was the size of a rhino, but this was more Great Dane in size. I'd learned in physics that the bigger the object (this was a creature, but whatever), the more inertia. If I ran, and when it was about to hit me, I turned, it would go right past me. And unlike the Minotaur Percy'd also fought, the hellhound had no hands to grab me. Perfect. I swung the door open, lunged out, and took off running. "Close the door!" I yelled to Percy, then to the hellhound, "Hey! Dog breath! Over here!"

Just as I'd hoped, the hellhound leaped from the van, landed with a heavy thump, and took off after me. I listened behind me, glad that we were running on grass (I could hear the hound better). I shortened my stride, taking shorter, quicker steps to go faster, running on my toes like I do when I go fast. I could hear the hound getting closer and closer behind me. It lunged.

I sidestepped and made a ninety-degree turn to the left. Sure enough, instead of tackling me to the ground and ripping my guts out, the devil dog tumbled to the ground in a heap of blue-black fur. Then, on a whim, I did something that no one has ever done before, and no sane person should ever do again.

I bit the hellhound's ear.

At first, it yelped, a loud high-pitched yelp of pain and lay still. Then it slowly sat up, and after a few heartbeats, its face broke into a big stupid smile, like it was drunk or something. I backed up and turned to run back to the van.

A bit of advice to other people: _don't _run full tilt until you just touch any kind of vehicle. I would have made a human-sized dent in the side of it if Percy hadn't been outside to grab me. He called me nine kinds of fool and ten kinds of idiot, then ordered me to get inside. Then he started laughing and congratulating me for getting rid of the hellhound. He told Argus to step on it, and we continued rolling along, on our way to New York. But before we started, he looked at me and said, "There's no way you could have fought that hellhound, much less seen it, if you had been mortal. Now we know: you're a half-blood."

Oh, joy.

**A/N:** Yay, second chapter. Please excuse the longness, but we finally got a bit fo action! I'm trying to write a chapter a day, so wish me luck. Read and review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Nikki Wolfe and her items, except for the Lightning Thief book. Everything else is Rick Riordan's.

**Chapter 3: I Pulverize a Kid of Ares (With my Bare Hands)**

I guess that how I handled the hellhound scared the heck out of any other monsters, because we were fine the rest of the way over to Camp Half-Blood. Right about now I was really aching for some of the music I'd gotten used to back home. By the time Percy had finished congratulating me and calling me the smartest idiot he'd ever seen, he told Argus to turn on some rock radio station. Sadly, I'd forgotten my iPod at home, so I had to live without my soundtrack and country music for days. Talk about torture.

We finally pulled into Long Island on the fifth day away from home. New York had been so…. different. In Washington we have tons of big trees, even in downtown Seattle. Of course, being the Evergreen State, we can't not have trees, but it was kind of unnerving. I was glad when we finally got to camp.

I nearly tumbled out of the van, attempting to not bang my precious guitar on the doors, and blinked in the sunlight. When I'd gotten used to it, I looked down into the valley. There it was: the camp that nearly every kid had heard of. Camp Half-Blood.

Percy just walked past me with a silly expression on his face, no doubt thinking "Girls!"

I set my guitar down and chased after him, threatening to shoot him, cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue.

Down by the place that clearly looked like the "mess hall" thing, we ran into a big girl and two of her (slightly) smaller friends.

Now, I'm tall, but this girl was _huge_. Big biceps, triceps, whatever-you-call-'ems. _Huge_.

And I knew who she was. Enjoyable, isn't it?

"You're the new girl, aren't you? Prissy's new girlfriend, the one they picked up in…what do you call it? Oh yeah. Washington." The way she said it made me grit my teeth. You do _not_ face this gal and diss her birth state in front of her face.

"Hey, you can at least show some respect for the state that is home of one of the World Fairs, played a major role in World War I, and provides your fat face with plenty of apples." The last bit didn't come out the way it intended, and I could tell it was too late. My eyes grew wider as she growled and swung a punch at my face.

"Nikki!" Percy yelled. I ducked, and when her lunge had stopped, I retaliated, my right hand shooting out. When I realized what I was doing, I had left four red marks on her face. A few were real scratches. Clarisse struck out again, but this time I dove and tackled her, knocking out her legs from under her and sending her tumbling to the ground. With my legs pinning her down, I bent low and hissed, "I don't want to tell you what'll happen the next time you insult me, my friends, or my home state." I shoved myself off the ground, turned and walked off, Percy hurrying to keep up. Looking back I saw her being dragged off by her buddies. Meeting her eyes, I gave her a sweet little smile.

I'd just proved that Clarisse's bark was a lot worse than her bite, and now I was assured of my status at camp.

**A/N: Short-ish, I know, and I'm sorry for the wait, but I've been kind of busy! Next one hopefully coming soon.**


End file.
